The Heroes
by Dinogirl23
Summary: It all started when the Foxx family moved to Elmore...and things have never been crazier since! When Gumball and Darwin are introduced to the new girls, Roxanne and Natasha, things get complicated - and that's only the beginning. The kids are about to discover powers they never knew they had; powers that will turn them into heroes. Also contains humor and supernatural.
1. The Move

**Dinogirl23 here! Finally, I was able to make the prologue for "The Heroes," which I've been wanting to start for a while now.**

**So, like the title says, this story is about the Watterson kids (and my OC's) gaining superpowers and turning into heroes, stuff happens, blah blah blah. But these first few chapters are more of an introduction to the girls and how they meet the boys, and I couldn't put this in a different story because it would be too short compared to the Heroes. Obviously there won't be a lot of action during this time, but I assure you, it's coming.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Nicole or the fictional town of Elmore, but practically everything else in this chapter is mine.**_

**With that said, let's get to the good stuff...**

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-_

Roxanne slammed her paw down on the snooze button, hoping to get another five minutes of rest. But sunlight streamed in through the window, brightening the room, and she groaned as it shone in her face. She reluctantly decided to get up, sitting upright on her bed with feet dangling off the edge.

In the morning light, Roxanne was revealed to be a reddish-orange fox with a white chin and underbelly. She had big ears that were perked up, despite her sleepiness, a pointed nose, and a fluffy tail with a white tip. She was wearing a set of pink, frilly night clothes with sleeves that went past her elbows and knees.

The 12-year-old vixen eventually stood up and stretched, sighing with contentment. She leisurely walked over to her nightstand, where sat a bedazzled fishbowl. She smiled and knocked on the glass, prompting something - or someone - inside to stir.

"Come on, Tash!" Roxanne called playfully. "Time to get up!"

Natasha poked her head out of her bowl, revealing herself to be a blue fish, a guppy to be exact, with legs that ended in plain feet. Her tailfin was long and vaguely crescent-shaped, fading to an aquamarine color at the tips. In addition, she sported a dorsal fin that stood in for hair and flopped forward, partially covering one eye, and _also_ fading to aquamarine at the ends.

"Okay, fine," She giggled, stepping down onto the floor. "I'm up. But this is gonna take time off my beauty sleep!"

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "As if you need it...you're already beautiful!"

"Someone's in a good mood," Natasha noted, slipping her purple sneakers on. "What's goin' on, girl?"

"I just have a feeling that today is going to go perfect," The female fox explained while getting dressed. She went through her clothes and picked out her favorite gray hoodie, then a pair of jeans, proceeding to put them on.

When both girls had gotten dressed and brushed their teeth, they head down to the dining room to have breakfast. Their mom, a fox like Roxanne, but taller, was waiting for them with a warm smile. She had on a white shirt and a long khaki skirt, and wore an apron.

"Morning, Mom!" said Roxanne.

"Morning, Mrs. Foxx!" said Natasha.

"Good morning, girls!" Mrs. Foxx beamed, then realized something. "Oh, I almost forgot! There's something exciting I need to tell you two."

Roxanne was wary of what her mom said. Every time she claims she has exciting news, it's often just the opposite. _Well, whatever it is, _Roxanne thought, taking long drink of orange juice, _it's not gonna ruin my perfect morning!_

After a pause, the Mrs. Foxx's smile widened. "I got a really good job offer in another city. Pack your bags; we're moving to Elmore!"

Not expecting to hear any of this, the younger vixen immediately did a huge spit take right in Natasha's face, orange juice dripping from her mouth and her eyes wide in shock. Natasha, on the other hand, just looked annoyed and cleaned herself off with a napkin.

"We're _moving?!_" Roxanne exclaimed.

Her mother realized her mistake, rubbing her head sheepishly. "I-I realize this is unexpected, sweetie, but, well, I wanted to surprise you and _trust_ me - it's a really nice town!"

"...When are we moving?" The younger fox sighed unenthusiastically.

Mrs. Foxx winced before answering. "...Today?"

Once again, Roxanne's eyes widened before she did a spit take, and once again, Natasha was sprayed with orange juice, making her even more annoyed than before. She didn't say anything, but simply got up and left to the bathroom to freshen up, leaving her sister wide-eyed and mouth agape.

"_Today?!_ As in, _today_, today?!" Roxanne began to freak out. "No, Mom, that's not enough time to say goodbye to all my friends!"

"I'm sorry, honey," Mrs. Foxx began. "Really, I am, but...I'm afraid it's a one-time offer, and if I don't take it within the next few hours, the deal's off. We need the money, Rox. Oh, I didn't mean to upset you! Next time, I promise I'll tell you sooner."

"It's okay, Mom," Roxanne said sadly, getting up from the table.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?"

The young vixen turned back and said four words before going back upstairs. "...I've lost my appetite."

And with that, she was gone, leaving Mrs. Foxx to wonder what went wrong.

* * *

When the girls had finished packing, much to Roxanne's reluctance, the three loaded up the car. As Mrs. Foxx started the engine, Roxanne gazed out her window and took one last glance at her old house. Even once the car was moving, she continued to stare at it until it was gone from her sight.

The young vixen sighed, watching as her favorite landmarks passed by. The local Happy Burger, Food N' Stuff, and even her old school, Elbridge Middle School. This made her heart sink even more, especially when she caught so many familiar faces staring back at her. Many of them cheered when they recognized the Foxxs were leaving town. In fact, there was only one face that looked even close to sad.

Ace...

Roxanne let a single tear roll down her cheek. The thought of never seeing her school crush - one that she's had since kindergarten - left her heartbroken. If only she'd had the time to tell him how she really felt...

They finally passed the city limit, and Roxanne sighed. "Goodbye, Elbridge. I'll miss you."

As they drove, the car's gentle movements and the vixen's weariness began to lull her to sleep. Her life was pointless now, and the stress from thinking about it was becoming too much for one fox. She just needed to rest her mind. But just as she was about to nod off...

"Rox, Rox! Wake up!"

Roxanne moaned quietly, but her eyelids fluttered, and she saw Natasha shaking her shoulder to make sure she wasn't asleep.

"Huh?" Roxanne mumbled. "Wh-where are we?"

"Elmore!"

"What?"

"We're in Elmore!" Natasha said happily. "Elmore, can you believe it?!"

"No," Roxanne deadpanned. "I can't."

The young guppy ignored her to stare out the windows with awe. "Oh, wow, it _is_ a nice town!"

"Alright, kids," Mrs. Foxx announced, "this is our new neighborhood! And our house should be...oh! Right up here!"

The girls followed their mother's gaze, and saw a light pink house up ahead. The car began to slow down and eventually stop in front of it, and the older fox shifted into park, unlocking the doors. While Roxanne took her time, Natasha didn't hesitate to open her door and run up to the house with a wide smile on her face.

Roxanne paused in front of the car, giving it an incredulous look. "No driveway?"

"That shouldn't be a problem," Mrs. Foxx said, trying to cheer her up. "Trust me, life is going to get better for us from now on. Now come on, let's unpack our things."

The younger fox just shook her head and sighed, not caring at this point. She reluctantly obliged, and the three began unpacking the trunk. It took a while to transfer everything into the new house, and the whole time Natasha was either giggling or completely speechless.

"Okay," Mrs. Foxx dusted off her paws when they were finished. "_Done_. Now, you two can finish unpacking everything in your rooms upstairs, and get settled in."

"I call fishbowl!" Natasha called out before racing up the stairs, with Roxanne trudging slowly behind.

* * *

_"To the left, to the left..."_  
_To the left, to the left..._  
_Mmmm..."_

As she unpacked, Natasha began to sing to herself. She was extremely talented at it, and has always told herself one day she'd be famous pop star. Roxanne, on the other hand, was indifferent as she sat on the bed, resting her chin on her paw. Nothing could make this day better, not even her sister's beautiful vocals.

_"To the left, to the left,_  
_Everything you own in the box to the left,_  
_In the closet, that's my stuff,_  
_Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch - _OW!_"_

The guppy was cut off at the last words by a dope slap to the head, and she turned around to meet the vixen's annoyed expression.

"Would you cut it out already?!" Roxanne snapped.

Natasha rubbed her head. "Okay, look," she began, "I wasn't gonna say anything, but you've been in a mood _all _afternoon! What is _up _with you, girl?!"

Roxanne suddenly stood up, her hands balled into fists. "You wanna know what's up?! _Ace! _ That's what's up!"

"...That jock that you used to stare at all the time?"

"Yes! You know I've always liked him, and now I'll never get the chance to tell him that myself! Because I'll never see him again!"

"Oh, please!" Natasha scoffed, rolling her eyes and surprising her sister. "Every time you see him, all you can say is incoherent gibberish! I bet you wouldn't even be able to ask him out if he came to you on his hands and knees!"

"Oh, is that so?!" Roxanne screamed, furious now. "Well, what do you know, anyway?! You've never been in love! You've never had a first crush - heck, you've never even had a BOYFRIEND! You're just some dream girl that nobody wants! _So just SHUT UP!_"

Natasha stumbled backwards in shock, stunned that her own sister would say that to her. She quietly gasped and held her fins in front of her mouth, tears brimming her eyes. She wasn't sad because it was mean or hurtful - she was sad because it was true. She'd never had a boyfriend, or a first love, or even a secret crush. None of the boys have ever shown an interest in her...and now she could see why. She was just a dream girl that nobody would try and take their chances with.

By the time Roxanne realized her mistake, it was too late. "Oh...my...Tash, I-I didn't..."

The heartbroken guppy looked up and gave her sister a glare of pure guilt, her voice breaking. "You know...I have more dignity than this! If you really have the nerve to say all those things, then...then maybe you're not _my_ _sister!_"

And with that, Natasha pushed her way through the door and ran downstairs as fast as her legs could take her. Roxanne looked on with disbelief, until she finally covered her face with her paws and fell in a slump on the floor, ashamed by what she had just said to her younger sister.

"Oh, Tash..." She whimpered. "What have I done?"

* * *

Mrs. Foxx was making lunch when she spotted her youngest daughter dash down the stairs, tears in her eyes. The guppy didn't say a single word, and just ran straight out the door and slammed it behind her without looking back. It took a few seconds for the adult vixen to realize what had happened, as her eye twitched in frustration and she opened her mouth to scream...

"ROXANNE FOXX!"

The younger vixen appeared at the bottom of the stairs, and the older one glared down at her daughter. "I just saw Natasha run out the door crying. What did you say to her?"

"You know," Roxanne began nervously, "since today, I have said _so_ many things-"

"_Apologize,_" She said sternly, pointing to the door.

The red vixen just sighed and trudged towards the door. She turned the knob and opened it hesitantly, sticking her head out. And there, on the porch, was Natasha sitting curled up against the wall, sobbing bitterly with her head on her knees. She raised her head, but refused to look at Roxanne.

"What?" She asked harshly.

"Natasha, I..." Roxanne hesitated, and shut the door behind her. "I just...want to apologize for what I said. Your dating life is none of my business, and I shouldn't have said what I did. I guess I just let my feelings for Ace get the best of me, and...I hope you can forgive me."

Natasha didn't say anything at first; she just faced away from her older sister. Where she wouldn't see, the tears ran down the guppy's cheeks as she shut her eyes tighter. It became too much, and she found herself running into Roxanne's arms, burying her head into her hoodie.

"I'm sorry too," She cried. "I shouldn't have gotten involved in your relationship with Ace to begin with. I didn't mean what I said - you know you'll always be my sister!"

"It's okay," The fox comforted her, softly stroking her dorsal fin. "It's okay. Let's just forget that whole argument ever happened. Deal?"

Natasha, having calmed down, slowly pulled her head out and wiped away her tears. "Deal."

She leaned back on the porch wall, staring at the clouds. "Hey, Rox?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think..." Natasha sighed before continuing, "do you think..._I'll_ ever find someone?"

"Of course you will," Roxanne smiled. "I mean, who knows? Elmore is a big town. Maybe your soul mate is living right around the corner. Maybe...maybe _my_ soul mate is..."

After hearing this, Natasha turned her head to look at the vixen, who paused with a look of doubt crossing her face. Her eyebrows eventually fell, she closed her eyes and sighed, shaking her head slowly.

"No. There's...no one here for me."

"Don't say that," The guppy told her. "There's plenty of fish in the sea. There's gotta be _someone_ out there besides Ace."

Roxanne glanced up at her sister, and her expression changed. Her eyebrows lifted, and she flashed a smile.

"Yeah," She chuckled. "Thanks, sis."

"Well, come on, girl," Natasha said, standing up. "Those video games aren't gonna play themselves!"

"Let's do it!" Roxanne agreed.

With that, the two ran inside and jumped on the couch, grabbing their favorite controllers. As far as Roxanne was concerned, she was going to make the most of this move. And maybe, just maybe, she would make a new friend in this town. After all, anything goes in Elmore.

* * *

**Alright, that was Roxanne and Natasha!**

**To help visualize the characters, I like to imagine how I would cast their voice actors, and I'd say Jordin Sparks for Roxanne and Rihanna for Natasha (pitched up, of course). And for Roxanne's mom, Jessica...I think Renee Zellweger will do nicely (voices Angie from Shark Tale).**

**I admit, I could have done a bit better on this first chapter, but I ran out of time...and patience. It might take me a while to write the next chapter, but just be patient. I have _other_ stories to finish, you know! **

**...Oh, you don't? Well..._anyway_, don't forget to rate and review while I work on the _real_ story!**


	2. The Girls: Sneak Peek

**Alright, people! Before you get excited, this is just a sneak peek. ...P****lease don't kill me. **

**I was gone for so long, I _had_ to post _something_! So here is an excerpt from my newest chapter, "The Girls." **

* * *

"I GOT IT!"

Out of nowhere, a blue figure knocked Darwin backwards onto the concrete, sending him right on his tailfin. He rubbed his head where he bumped into the other kid and looked up, ready to give whoever had plowed over him a peice of his mind. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out, he caught a glimpse of her and froze.

It was a fish, and a _girl _fish at that. She looked just like Darwin, but had shimmering blue scales instead of glossy orange ones. She had legs, just like he did, that ended in a pair of purple tennis shoes. She also sported a floppy, sparkling dorsal fin that faded to an icy aquamarine at the ends, and her tailfin was much more feminine-looking, with that same aquamarine fade at the tips.

She rubbed her sore head as well, trying to apologize. "I-I'm so sorry, I..."

Her apology trailed off the very moment she glanced up at the boy she had unwittingly knocked over. For what seemed like an eternity, the two were locked in a never-ending gaze, each fish staring into the other's big, black eyes. When it appeared nothing could break it, Darwin suddenly blinked and shook his head, bringing the moment to an end.

"Um...excuse me."

"Oh!" The girl exclaimed, rubbing her 'neck' sheepishly. "Uh, hi. Sorry I...kind of ran you over just now."

"No, no!" Darwin said quickly. "I mean, uh...that was my bad. I should have been paying more attention." He looked over to the side, spotting a green-and-yellow frisbee lying on the grass. "Is this yours?"

He reached out to grab it, but the girl reached out as well, and their fins touched for just a moment. Both fish paused, and raised their heads simultaniously, caught in another, time-slowing gaze. All of the sudden, Darwin felt a strange, fuzzy feeling inside of him, making his heart beat faster. The young goldfish was confused; he had never felt this way near anyone before, ever.

Was this...love?

"I-I'm...Darwin," he stammered.

The girl smiled. "I'm Natasha. But my friends call me Tash."

* * *

**So that's it. For now, at least; t****his is, of course, only a temporary replacement until the actual chapter is done. **

**So, how did Darwin and Natasha meet? _Where_ did they meet? And what about Gumball and Roxanne? Stay tuned to find out!**


End file.
